EDK-000
EDK-000 is the second boss encounter in Death'kul. EDK-000 is of unknown origin, but from afar possesses a vaguely humanoid figure. This being constantly paces the foyer entrance area of Death'kul, covering his face with his hands. EDK-000 is completely harmless, even targeted as friendly until players try to climb the platform to progress further into the dungeon, where he will attack ruthlessly and relentlessly, tearing his enemies, literally, to shreds. Background 'Dungeon Guide' EDK-000 is a dangerous specimen created by Esquire himself using the Stolen Scepter of Death, possibly inspired by visages of fear that echo in the name of Death'kul. However, Esquire had no idea the extent of what he could create. A being that rips enemies apart for looking upon its horrific visage? Esquire was most impressed, even if it did fail to do so. Abilities 'Phase I: Fear has a Face' Once the players depart onto the platforms, EDK will rip off the first player and take off 50% if their health, before roaring angrily. His Don't Look mechanic begins and it is imperative no one stares at his face. During the encounter, three bells will be put up. They can be used to distract EDK-000, and also serve as a sonic repellant. Once a bell is used, it is destroyed. There are only three chances with this. *'Don't Look': EDK-000 has a channeled effect, which if players stare at the face, they will be automatically selected as a threat target on the top of the threat table. EDK-000 will enrage and attack enemies who stare at the face. If more than three stare at his face at once, EDK-000's attack speed and speed will increase by 750%. *'Shy Shiver': EDK-000 stuns all enemies by decreasing their movement speed, but increasing their mouse sensivity, if you don't move your mouse, you get poisoned for 5% damage per second. If you move your cursor, if it goes over EDK, you take 75,000 damage. *'Aberatious Fear': Summons 10 Aberatious Fears, that constantly attack the raid, and only disappear if they get close to EDK. *'Bells of Fate': Access bells of fate. Movement speed increase by 25% until one bell is rung. When a bell is rung, EDK will target the bell ringer(s) until the bell is rung in a harmful way (close to it) **'Sonic Disturbance': After being harmed by the sonic waves, EDK-000 destroys the bells and rampages towards the raid in a straight line, killing all who stand in the way. 1 second cast. 'Phase II: Flickering Lights of Fear' Players will reach the top of the platform, beginning this phase. In this phase EDK-000 retains his Don't Look ability from the previous phase. The big difference between the two phases is the light mechanic. *'Flickering Lights': Periodically throughout this phase all the lights that light the arena will turn off and begin to flicker. While the lights are out, players can only see within 2 yards of their characters. EDK-000 will begin to run rampant, attacking players at random. Occasionally the lights will flicker back on for a brief second, allowing players to see where EDK-000 is located. When the lights turn back on, if a player is within 7 yards of EDK-000, they have three (3) seconds to look away, or EDK-000 will use Fear of the Dark. **'Fear of the Dark': EDK-000 will scream in rage, bursting all the lights, and instantly killing the player targeted. *'Fear Within': EDK-000 will target a player at random, the player cannot turn away from EDK-000 while affected. EDK-000 will slowly approach the target, and if EDK-000 reaches 5 yards away from the target, he will scream, and attack, dealing 250,000 damage. Other players must run infront of the current target, taking the debuff to themselves. Players who take the debuff from another have 3 seconds to run to a safe distance away, before they are stunned, and unable to look away. EDK-000 will stop using this ability when 4 people take the debuff, or any player takes damage from it. *'Light Burst': EDK-000 will scream, bursting the lights in half of the arena. Players in the dark half of the arena will take 25% increased damage from all of EDK-000's attacks. EDK-000 uses this ability often, there will always be a dark area of the arena. *'Visage of Fear': EDK-000 will only use this attack after using Light Burst. EDK-000 will cover his face, and a phantom visage will appear, attacking players at random. If the player the phantom face targets is not in the dark area of the arena, it will howl, and pull the target to the darkness, dealing 150,000 damage. Lasts for 15 seconds. *'Flaying Fear': EDK-000 will charge a random player, knocking them back 15 yards, dealing 160,000 damage. If the player is knocked back into the darkness, EDK-000 will charge again, dealing an additional 120,000 damage. *'True Face of Fear': EDK-000 will uncover his face, screaming. If any player AT ALL is looking at EDK-000 after the cast is finished, it will enter a bloodlust, instantly charging and killing all targets. This ability has a 7 second cast. Preparation/ Tactics ... Quotes Intro (Missing quotes from Tylious and Salvator) *???: Raiders! What ever you do, do not look in this one's facade! It is a representation of fear, and ravagement! *???: Do it. Accept your primal fears. *Tylious: That voice is familiar! *Salvator: The second one not so much; what... is that thing? *Tylious: I feel uneasy. What about it's facade... *Salvator: Wait, Tylious! *Tylious: What? *Salvator: This was the creature that pulled the lever... *Tylious: That is true. *Salvator: Did you ever notice anything when it did that... *''Tylious ponders.'' *Tylious: It... wasn't facing us, was it? *Salvator: I have a feeling.... that this creature's face is it's madness. *Tylious: Maybe if we climb the rocks and be silent... we can make it past. *''EDK-000 puts it's hands over it's face.'' *Salvator: It moved. *Tylious: Shit... quiet now. *As a player climbs the rocks, EDK-000 grabs the player and throws him to the ground! *''EDK-000 yells, it's one hand over it's face, the other with blood on the tips.'' Phase 1 ... Phase 2 ... Killing ... Defeat ... Outro *''EDK-000 falls to the ground, it's jaw opening, it's hands falling to cover what ever is left of it's visage.'' *Tylious: Even in death I don't want to see it's face. *Salvator: Deathlius lives in a place like this? He must be batshit insane. *Tylious: Ono's the only pet he actually keeps here for real. He mentioned someone else once... but I have no idea or the memory of it's name. *Salvator: Those glyphs on the wall look like they're smiling at me. *Tylious: I think you're hallucinating. Deathlius can't be scaring the batshit out of all of us. *Salvator: He's not. But you can't help but ponder. For once, we have to face our fears. In a way we can thank him. Loot and Wealth ... Achievements ... Category:Death'kul bosses